Ashes of Time
by AFireInside01
Summary: Link grows old. Times, people, places change. Honor, Strength, and the will to do good never change. Link must pass these values onto one who will hold the key to the future of Hyrule
1. Default Chapter

The Ashes of Time

**Chapter 1 – The Passing**

_And in his fading days, there were no more enemies to combat and no more land to save. He was a fading hero who's deeds and values had long since been forgotten..._

What a way to finish his own story, Link thought to himself as he carefully etched the last line into a scroll. With trembling hands he carefully rolled up the scroll. Being so heavy in his hand, his thoughts trailed to when he once wielded a powerful sword. No one even told of the stories anymore. These days it was all about wars in the north and of darkening shadows across the ocean.

"Those young fools," he said as he walked over to place the weathered paper in its proper place. "All they know now is how to walk with the sword, not live by the sword." He looked around proudly at his house. Yes, he had fashioned it with his own two hands. Those two hands also carried the giant timber from the forest. It was a big achievement for him, but like all his achievements, they went unrecognized.

Upon thinking of recognition, he suddenly remembered that today was The Passing. It was the day in which all young boys would be recognized as young men. They would serve the knights and would one day become one. Link always made it a point to go and watch and to cheer them on. There would be many young prospects on this day. But over the course of the next year, many would return home, becoming carpenters, farmers, politicians, and other important citizens.

"Ugh," he grunted as he put on a faded green cloak. This is almost as old as me, just another relic in a company of many relics, he thought ironically. He shut the door and started down the well worn path to Hyrule. The trip wouldn't take more than half a day, being as early in the morning as it was. The only real challenge would be walking around the borders of Lon Lon Ranch. These days it supplied all the milk for the castle and all areas of Hyrule. The Gerudos, at first being wary of this new liquid, had now taken an extreme liking to the taste and the fufillment of it. Talon was well past retirement and his sons were well into the milking business.

After about an hour of walking, the massive ranching fence came into view, but Link would not cut through their lands because he did not have permission. Besides, he was all but forgotten in these parts, he might come across as a dangerous stranger. He laughed aloud, who would take an old man for being a dangerous stranger? What dangerous strangers these days carried a cane anyways?

This walk would wear him down. It wore him down a little more each time and it was a long time in recovering.O well, he thought, the skies had a beautiful blue hue to them and I will not be bothered.

A few hours past and within view came Hyrule castle into view. Even after all this time it was still a marvel to see. Banners hung, there was loud boisterous laughter emanating from the castle. Link found himself smiling.

"Ahhh, I may have changed, but I see the good things of this land never do." He looked around and walked inside the opening gates.


	2. The Choosing

Ashes In Time

**Chapter 2 – The Choosing**

Hyrule Castle. Home to many generations of hero's, heroines, villains, villianesse, and the simple town folk. On a bright sunny day its white walls would gleam in the sunlight. The banners of the royal family: a yellow triforce sitting atop a red majestic bird had always flown. On this such day, the castle was abuzz with the readying of the Passing. Proud mothers and fathers would clean house that morning so that when each new caretaker of their child would come to dine with them, there would always be a good first impression.

One such family, the Thalens were readying their house for this special day. Drahy, their son, would grow up and leave them. He was their only son. One son that is with four very bothersome little sisters.

"Drahy! O Drahy! Would you please come here and put these dishes away," his mother asked. "O and while you are at it would you please beat this rug?"

Why do I have to be bothered with such menial tasks on such a wonderful day, he repeatedly asked himself. I am about to be a man but yet I do child's chores. Why not make Chasy, or Chesy or even Dainy do the chores?

His thoughts were interrupted rather quickly when his mother put emphasis behind her last request.

"DRAHYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Coming mother."

So he set about putting the dishes away and went about beating the rug. He beat the rug unsatisfactorily and had to beat it again until his job was finished and approved under her ever watchful eye.

His mind kept going back to the news he heard in the pubs around Hyrule about the war in the North. There was always whispers and rumors of a large army amassing to make war on Hryule. No specific news on how Hryule was fairing against the assault but one knew that it could not be good.

Before he knew it, the time to go to the castle was upon him. His family was not of nobility nor were they wealthy in any way so the best clothing he had for this special day was a simple white tunic his mother had made for him. He remembered it had taken her nearly a year to make, and although it didn't have all the niceties that the wealthier children would have, the respect put into making the tunic to him was worth more than all the treasure in the world.

His father, a proud blacksmith, also had a token to give to his only son. With nimble hands he carried a satin case.

"Here Drahy, I would like you to have this. It has been in the family for countless generations. It is our family crest. When in doubt of yourself just hold this in your hands and remember how proud all of the generations of Thalens would be knowing that their son would be joining the Royal Army."

Drahy had a hard time understanding the last part because his father was choking up about it.

"I wonder who will be my trainer, da," Drahy asked.

"One never knows. He could be a hero or he could be an undeserving trainer. No one knows.""Well I hope that Queen Zelda knows who to choose."

Families of all sizes were walking the path to the ceremony. The talk was lively all around. Older Hyrulians who made it a point to come see the Passing had to watch out for all the little children running in and out of their legs. Drahy, having no older siblings was in awe that finally he should be chosen service in Her Majesty's army. The sun was shining, yes today would be a good day.

Trumpets were blasting a greeting of sorts to the families. Loud and boastful, in their music people felt the confidence of their kingdom in each individual note. They made their way to the promenade. An open area with trees around its border, it housed enough room to hold the occupants of the ceremony. The center of attention would be on the grand pedestal in the center.

He looked around and saw recognizable faces. The Morriseys, merchants by trade, were sitting with their son. They all had aphrehensive looks on their faces and Drahy thought about how he must appear to the outside eye.

"All rise for the honorable Queen Zelda!"

All of 800 Hyrulians rose to pay tribute to who was probably the most well known and talked about Queen ever.

"My dear Hyrulians. Today marks another annual Passing holiday. This is where young men who have come of age are expected to register with the Hyrulian Army. Due...to some recent losses we are more in need of volunteers than ever before. When you receive your Hyrulian shield today, this marks the most important step you have yet to take in life. When you hold this piece of metal, I don't want you to think of it as just that, I want you think of it as a vessel. A vessel in that all of Hyrule's spirit is contained within that crest. Thousands of your people's dreams are in your hand. Try and keep it all in balance and you will return home to the waiting arms of your family. We will always be indebted in your service.

She proceeded to name off all the now young men. Totaling about 200, this would be a smaller group in years past but Queen Zelda hoped that quality would make up for lack of quantity.

"Tem Stevn, Ren Suva, Bo Tannel, Nure Tulan..."

Drahy had a surprised look on his face, as did the rest of the audience as they looked through their program scrolls. Was it a mistake? Was he forgotten from the get-go? Drahy waited in anticipation.

"...Grhey Zulan. That seems to be it for our list. I would like to thank you al-"

At that point an aide came up and whispered something in Queen Zelda's ear. Zelda had a surprised look on her face and she scrolled down the list looking at it very intently. Her face turned into a saddened look and then she looked into the crowd.

"It seems there was a mistake. Well not really a mistake. It has come about that Drahy Thalen's knight is not present. Upon further realization it seems that he has...passed. He died a week ago in a battle."

After what seemed like an eternity for Drahy, she looked up and said, "Is there anyone preferably veteran of the Army, who would consider training this young man?"

There was no answer. Drahy was convinced all hope was lost. Then all of a sudden a voice called out; "If Her Majesty would allow me to train this young man than I shall do it."

All eyes turned to an older gentlemen, leaning on a cane, in a green cloak.


End file.
